1. Field of the Invention
The invention is for a single anti-slip sheet golf club grip that has a stronger binding strength at its axial seam structure, an easier and faster fabrication with less mess and cleaning up, and also provides a finishing for good production rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Applicants Hong-Sung Chu and Chiung-Ling Wang Chu have developed an axial seam structure strong enough to hold a single natural leather sheet's two axial margins together and enhance the expansion capacity of the grip in an effort not only to ease installation but also to increase the maximum grip size attainable (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/590,506, filed on Nov. 9, 2009). But when its single sheet is less stretchable and the golf grip is mounted onto the larger end of the golf club shaft, the axial gap at its axial seam structure will be widely opened, therefore, weakening its axial seam strip, even though its axial seam strip is still holding two axial margins of its single anti-slip sheet. And during its fabrication process of wrapping and adhering its single sheet onto the sleeve body of its resilient inner sleeve with high adhesive cement such as polychloroprene adhesive, it is messy and takes more time to dry before wrapping and adhering.